A Guy Thing
by PrincessPeristalsis
Summary: A quick smutty fic about Kiba "returning a favor".


tap tap tap

The pitter patter of a finger hitting glass repeatedly roused Shino from his sleep.

_tap tap tap_

He grumbled and sat up in his bed, looking towards his window.

"Shino!" a loud whisper came from his window, where Kiba sat with his signature coat hanging lazily off his shoulders.

He tapped on the window once more before Shino unlatched it and let him inside.

There was a cold breeze that wafted into the room as the window opened.

Shino felt the hair on his legs stand straight up through his light flannel pants.

"What do you want? It's almost one in the morning…" Shino picked up his glasses from the bedside table.

He quickly put them on his face before Kiba could turn on the lights.

"Akamaru's at the vet and I'm worried…" Kiba murmured in the harsh light.

That sounded like a viable reason and Shino relaxed noticeably.

Kiba shrugged his coat off his shoulders and made himself comfortable at the foot of Shino's bed.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" he asked quietly using the puppy dog eyes only he could.

"…Alright." Shino sighed, "But my dad can't know you're here."

Kiba smiled and fell back onto the bed.

"I owe you, man."

"Don't worry about it." He crawled back into his bed and took off his glasses while Kiba stood up and shut the lights back off.

Kiba wiggled under the covers next to his teammate, and Shino felt his face heat up at the sudden contact.

He definitely wasn't cold anymore, and he eventually drifted off to sleep.

Later on that night, he awoke to a sleeping Kiba spooning up against him.

He turned to face the slumbering teen and closed his eyes.

But before he could fall completely into his dreams, he felt Kiba scoot up closer to him.

Shino sighed frustratedly, and this small breath woke his sleeping friend.

"Hey…" Kiba cuddled up against him, obviously still half asleep.

He chuckled as he felt Shino's semi-hard on brush his thigh.

Shino made a small noise in the back of his throat as Kiba deliberately brushed his crotch again.

"_Kiba!_" he shouted in a whisper.

"sssh." Kiba slid his hand into the other boy's pajama pants, eyes still half lidded with sleep.

Shino willed his friend to stop, but he knew the other boy better than that.

Shino bit his tongue as a warm hand grabbed his dick through thin boxers.

Kiba's other hand became busy feeling under the t-shirt of the pale boy beside him.

Shino was being bombarded with sensations.

Kiba tweaked his nipple while slowly rubbing his .

He could feel Kiba's own erection rubbing against his side.

Ha gasped as Kiba's hand found the waistband of his boxers and reached beneath it.

Shino was very aroused by this point, and he arched up into Kiba's hand.

His breathing was shallow, and his face, scarlet red.

He was shirtless and panting when Kiba removed his hand.

Kiba crawled down the bed, pulling the covers off as he went.

He plopped down off of the bed, pulling Shino's legs down with him.

This left Shino in a sitting position on the edge of the bed, with Kiba between his legs.

Kiba untied Shino's flannel pants and pulled them to the carpeted floor.

Shino sat up on the bed, watching his teammate pull his boxers down to join his discarded pants.

All of this felt so dirty, but he just couldn't look away.

Kiba seemed to stare at the swollen organ in front of him for only a moment before taking it into his mouth.

"Aah!" Shino felt light headed for a second, because all the blood in his head had rushed to his groin.

The only sounds in the room were light sucking noises and Shino's labored breathing.

Just as Shino was about to lose control, Kiba pulled his mouth away.

Kiba was taking off his own pants as Shino caught his breath.

"How are you so…?" Shino blushed furiously, unable to articulate his pleasure but his cock hardened to an almost painful level.

"I'm a guy too." He pulled his own hard dick out of his pants. "I know what feels good."

With that, he resumed his ministrations, all the while stroking himself.

Shino was soon unable to contain his moaning.

It had begun as a quiet whimper, but soon he was lost in the throes of ecstasy.

Kiba built up a slow rhythm, pumping himself as he worshipped the cock in his mouth.

Kiba moaned while licking the twitching dick between his lips.

He slowly sped up and grabbed onto his head and entangled his fingers in the boy's messy locks.

Both of their moans became increasingly loud, and it turned Shino on immensely to know that Kiba was enjoying himself too.

Kiba suddenly pulled his mouth off of Shino, and he closed his eyes while his moans escalated.

There was a glob of precum on his bottom lip, and he breathed quickly through his teeth before shuddering.

Kiba was tensing up and moaning loudly now, and before Shino could fully understand what was going on, Kiba came.

Gush after gush of pearly semen squirted all over his hand, and he shakily resumed sucking Shino off, who had been transfixed by Kiba's orgasm.

The pure kinkiness of Kiba jacking off and coming with an_ earth-shattering _cry_,_ in front of him pushed him over the edge in a few seconds.

Shino shot his load into Kiba's warm mouth, crying out.

He didn't scream a curse, or "God!" or even an unintelligible moan.

He clearly cried, "Kibaaaaa!"

Shino almost immediately fell back onto the bed, trying to recover from his mind blowing, orgasm.

Kiba managed to hoist himself back up onto the bed along with Shino's numb legs.

They were mostly naked and panting, sticky with sweat and cum.

"Kiba…" Shino whispered before a soft kiss was planted on his lips.

"Now we're even." Kiba chuckled and cuddled up against the taller boy.

Shino just smiled in response, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
